Gilles de Rais
Gilles de Rais is a first generation pureblood ghost. He was the head of the Elder Council that ruled Crepuscule, but the Elder Council was destroyed by Lark, and Gilles, disappeared mysteriously and has finally died near the place where Carmilla is sealed, killed by Theresia Tepes's dark forces. Character information Appearance Gilles always has a big red medallion with two feathers pinched on the left side of his hair, which is given to him by Tepes from his father. He has silvery blond hair and the red eyes of a pureblood ghost, and doesn't wear his jacket properly on his left side; he legitimately seems to think that this makes him look good. He regards himself to be good-looking and also shows some greasy manner. Personality When he's not overly tired from not being able to sleep well, Gilles is obsessed with the world's stability. He is very ruthless and would do anything to eliminate someone who is trying to destroy the order he has created. If he suspects anything of that short, he won't let it go and it's not beneath him to use others to do his bidding. He is merciless enough to allow sacrifices for what he considers to be the best for the world because he believes that if he maintains Crepuscule as a perfect world then Tepes will finally acknowledge him. He wants to be needed by her above all else. There are a few cracks in that ruthlessness - for instance, he seems to have a very weird sense of fashion and he's not above petty tactics like getting a tan to mess with people - but they're things that only the people closest to him get to see. He's also a very tired individual, finding it hard to sleep because he often dreams of the past and remembers things he tried to repress, and prefers to sit on his throne and close his eyes over much else. History While in Crepuscule, Gilles de Rais was "tortured" every day by Vlad Tepes, who wanted him to become strong like his father. There are instances where she even sat on him, telling him to repeat things after her ("I won't be bullied again," for instance). Gilles was one of the most fanatical followers of Carmilla during her plan to create a new world for vampires, although for what reason he switched sides is still unknown as he was a devoted follower of Tepes and wanted to keep following her despite Carmilla's plan to create a new world for vampires. After Crepuscule was created, Gilles became the head of the Council. Gilles' ruthless and obsessive control of the Council has ensured order in the world despite the ulterior motives that even he seems to deny having. Now, with the elder council completely destroyed, he has left the place where he has been living, and is wandering around the place near where Carmilla Erzsebet is sealed in his ice. Plot Overview Part I At the time the Forest of Night is at the Nergal region, Sylvia arrives at the Council to hand in Nergal's report about the forest. Gilles, along with Chocolat and Millefeuille, reveal to her that they know everything about the medicine Angela is researching under Navarus. Gilles declares that Angela is a sign of treason and that if she continues to stay close to Navarus, the council will send him at the heretic trial. He then lets Sylvia leave telling her to think carefully about what she can do about her master. After Sylvia has left, Gilles announces to Chocolat and Millefeuille that their main goal at the moment is to use Sylvia to eliminate Angela and to restrain Navarus. Two days after Carne goes on a rampage at Arzew, Angela and Navarus are called to appear before the Council. Gilles mocks Angela for believing that he didn't know about her whereabouts and for pretending ignorance about Carne's rampage. He reveals that he has Laura James as an informant inside Arzew. The Council then starts interrogating Navarus and Angela. Part II The Council holds Navarus and Angela as captives at the headquarters. Gilles tortures Angela to make her confess about her research, with no results. Nergal finally appears and demands that Angela is set free. Gilles agrees. As Angela is leaving, Gilles tells Sylvia that the only way she could free her master is by killing Angela. After a while, Sylvia returns with some clumps of Angela's hair and Neal at her side. Gilles is satisfied. Afterwards, Navarus disappears from the Council. Around two weeks later, Laura sends the Council a message, reporting that Angela's son, Lark Alfen, has used his Light ability in school. Gilles suspects trouble. When Lark himself comes to find him he tries to kill him, saying that if Lark is destroyed Tepes also will be gone forever, and Crepuscule will no longer face any threat. But Tepes -maybe with the intention to protect Lark- attacks Gilles and scolds him. After the Council has been ruined by Lark and his friends(and of course, Tepes), Gilles goes into missing, leaving his red medallion behind. Part III In fact, with his ruined clothes and some dirt-stained look, Gilles was staying around the place where Carmmilla Erzsebet was sealed in the ice he has formed with his ability. When Nergal and Liu comes into the forest to investigate, Gilles knocks Liu off with his ability and faces Nergal, where he leads him to Carmilla. But those two was stopped and banished from the place by Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus, who was in fact in control of the space, and they are finally killed by Theresia's dark power, which was creating an army of looming dark creatures that ate anything they encountered. Just like Angela who was able to pass over to the physacal plan as a soul being to talk to Lark briefly because of Theresia's Darkness, Giles was able to cross over and appear in front of Vlad Tepes as a soul being. Power and Abilities Gilles is considered the most powerful ghost in Crepuscule. However, there is currently a limiter on his ice ability that has been there ever since Crepuscule was created, as he's trying to preserve Carmilla's body in ice in hopes that it'll keep her alive long enough for her to wake up. Adding on to that, while he could be capable of using strong spells, unfortunately he was never very good at using magic. Ability Gilles de Rais has a nature type ability: the "Ice" ability. He can use it to make sharp spears of ice, large shards of ice, and he's even been shown to lower the temperature surrounding him much farther than the room he's in. Making it hail was the first thing he learned how to do. He's rather adept at using it thanks to training by Tepes, but with the limiter he can only use it for a little while. Relationships Angela Although Angela is the sister of the woman he calls his goddess, Gilles doesn't favor her. On the contrary, Gilles wants to eliminate Angela. He believes that she should have died with the annihilation of the Erzebet clan. The fact that she is alive, makes Gilles frustrated at the thought that there's a flaw in his perfect world. The medicine Angela is researching under Navarus makes him want to exterminate her even more. His goal is to kill her; eventually, he accomplishes this goal by using Sylvia to kill her after Nergal is able to free her from the Council. Vlad Tepes When thinking of his "other half", Tepes is the one to pop into his mind.She took him in when he was a lost child after his father's death and raises him, teaching him how to use his ability so that he can be strong like his father. He even learns of the truth behind Tepes's darkness ability, something she had kept secret from even Nergal and Carmilla. It's implied that they maintained a close relationship before Crepuscule was created. However, during the waiting period before Crepuscule was created and was just an idea floating around the factions, Tepes asked him for assistance in convincing Carmilla that creating a world for just vampires separate from humans is a bad idea. Gilles de Rais, full of grudge and anger towards her after eavesdropping on a conversation between Tepes and Nergal, mistakenly lashes out at her and savagely insults her, calling her disgusting because she was full of jealousy towards Carmilla-who was loved by Nergal(whom Tepes secretely liked)-and he thought she was only evading Nergal and Carmilla because of that jealousy. As a result to his outrageous words Tepes gets terribly infuriated at him and states that she'll never forget how he humiliated her and that she hoped they'd never meet again after he went to Crepuscule. While in Crepuscule hundreds of years later and after a large fight where Gilles de Rais ends up heavily wounded, it's revealed that Gilles has regretted what he's said to her even since he opened his mouth even though he himself also held a severe grudge because of the misunderstanding between them.However, it's implied that Gilles de Rais still holds some affection for her and, as a matter of fact, desperately needs her attention. But unfortunately, Tepes currently seems to regard Gilles too stubborn and petty, and therefore, unworthy to care about. Tepes has completely forgotten about Gilles, and nowadays, does not care or think about him anymore, as she decided to disappear to let Lark live safely inside his body, conveniently ignoring all the hints she noticed that Gilles still wanted her to be with him so badly. Lark Alfen Lark is someone he doesn't care about beyond the fact that he's Tepes's vessel. His views on things clash wildly and violently with Lark's views because Gilles, unlike Lark, is obsessed with Carmilla and keeping Carmilla's world in tact due to the fact that he wants to be acknowledged by Tepes. They've only ever argued and fought even when Lark tried to walk away from it. Gilles seems is uncaring of the fact that Lark is actually human, although he does take acute notice of the fact that Tepes so vehemently protects Lark and has yet to completely take over his body. In turn, this confuses him and to an extent, he is mildly interested in Lark alongside Tepes's reasons why - although it doesn't stop him from misunderstanding Lark and shouting at him when he shows valid concern for him, assuming that Lark is looking down on him like Tepes does. He's still unaware that Lark is also Carmilla's proxy and can speak with her, and that she can see things through his eyes as well as Tepes. Gilles has heard stories of the red-eyed humans in the past, but unlike Tepes he has never actually seen one. Gilles wants to kill Lark, but never will because of this information and due to the fact that Tepes is inside of Lark. When Lark passes his punishment on Giles beating him and never seeing him, meaning never seeing Tepes who he respected ever again, this seemed to put him in a state of great desperation. Then he tried to kill Lark but was stopped by Nergal. Later Gilles was seen walking to the forest, still bleeding, and mumbling that he should protect the world from being destroyed. It appears Gilles maybe somewhat jealous of Lark because of Larks relationship with Tepes that reminds him of what he used to have. Carmilla Gilles has always shown fanatic respectation and belief towards Carmilla, calling her 'a great Mother of all' or 'a goddess'. He even used his ability to safely protect Carmilla's remaining body so that it'll last long and safely enough till Carmilla herself is revived. Recently, when Nergal faces him again, Nergal actually says, "Are you at last ready to give up your mother and let her be with me?" , from which it can be inferred that Gilles has really loved Carmilla and felt some kind of affection towards her, regarding her as his guardian. Trivia Gilles de Rais shares his name with Gilles de Montmorency-Laval Baron of Rais, a historical Breton knight and leader of the French army, also known for his mass murder of children. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:First Generation Category:Ghost Category:Pure Blood Ghost Category:Council Member Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male Category:Deceased